Need to be Next to You
by Bethe
Summary: Sequel to "If You're Not the One." Parker hears Jarod on the radio and decides that enough is enough. It's time to stop pretending and it's time to come out with the truth...


Need To Be Next To You  
  
By Samantha  
  
Author's Note: Sequel to "If You're Not the One." How'd y'all enjoy that last one? Well, I hope you enjoy this one, too. This song just seems perfect for Parker. Toodles! ~~Bethe  
  
Disclaimer: "Need To Be Next To You" doesn't belong to me. Leigh Nash sings it, but I'm not sure who wrote it.  
  
~*~  
  
Parker wept openly as she listened to Jarod tell Delilah about his love for her. Then, upon hearing the song he chose for her, her sobs racked her whole body. She was tired of the act. The air between them needed to be cleared. She readied her CD player and picked up her cell phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart and waited while it rang. Upon hearing Jarod answer, she put the phone up to the speakers and pressed the play button.  
  
~*~  
  
Been running from these feelings for so long,  
  
Telling my heart I didn't need you.  
  
Pretending I was better off alone.  
  
But I know that it's just a lie.  
  
So afraid to take a chance again,  
  
So afraid of what I feel inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Ever since Tommy had been killed, Parker had swore she'd never fall in love again. The problem was, she had been in love with Jarod all along. Even though she was a skilled pretender, she was tired of hiding her true feelings.  
  
~*~  
  
But I need to be next to you.  
  
Oh, I, oh I  
  
Need to share every breath with you.  
  
Oh I, oh I  
  
Need to know I can see your smile each morning  
  
Look into your eyes each night  
  
For the rest of my life.  
  
Here with you , near with you, oh, I  
  
I need to be next to you.  
  
Need to be  
  
Next to you.  
  
~*~  
  
At the thought of those soulful brown eyes, fresh tears brimmed past her own blue ones. She needed him like he needed her. The idea of staying by his side for as long as she lived didn't bother her one bit. In fact, it pleased her very much.  
  
~*~  
  
Right here with you is right where I belong.  
  
I lose my mind if I can't see you.  
  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
  
That would make life worth living for.  
  
I can't bear the thought of you not there.  
  
I can't fight what I feel anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Parker's past had finally wore on her. The façade she'd put up had come crumbling down, and it was time Jarod knew it.  
  
~*~  
  
'Cause I need to be next to you.  
  
Oh, I, oh I  
  
Need to share every breath with you.  
  
Oh I, oh I  
  
Need to know I can see your smile each morning,  
  
Look into your eyes each night  
  
For the rest of my life.  
  
Here with you , near with you, oh, I  
  
I need to be next to you.  
  
~*~  
  
She wanted to be in his arms again. She wondered if he knew that. If he did, he would probably be at her door in no time, eagerly welcoming her into them.  
  
~*~  
  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
  
For all time  
  
Hold you for all of my life.  
  
~*~  
  
Out of nowhere, her doorbell rang. She left the phone by the speakers and got up to answer it. As she pulled the door open, her heart melted at the sight behind the door.  
  
Jarod stood on the porch with his cell phone to his ear, face streaked with tears. Parker put a hand to her mouth as he hung up the phone and swiftly took her into a tight embrace, seemingly never-ending.  
  
~*~  
  
I need to be next to you.  
  
I need to be next to you.  
  
Oh, I, oh, I  
  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning,  
  
Look into your eyes each night  
  
For the rest of my life.  
  
Here with you , near with you, oh, I  
  
I need to be next to you.  
  
Oh, I, oh I  
  
Need to be, need to be next to you.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod and Parker swayed gently to the music while both of them sobbed on each other. They held each other tightly as years of repressed love came to the fore. The music began to fade away, but they remained in each other's arms. Finally, the healing could begin. 


End file.
